Merry Christmas
"Merry Christmas" Event The greatest feast in Emporea is just around the corner and all heroes are preparing for it as best they can - by sharpening their swords, cooking traditional turkey and by preparing the biggest and most dangerous display of fireworks that will start with the very first second of the new year! Don't forget to play Emporea each day and receive wonderful gifts! Happy holidays everyone! Advent Calendar Every day that you log in for the 18 days of Christmas, you open a door of your advent calendar. *Day 1: 1 Snowflake *Day 2: 1 Wisdom of the Universe *Day 3: 2 Snowflakes *Day 4: 5 CPs *Day 5: 2 Snowflakes *Day 6: 1 Training Schedule *Day 7: 2 Snowflakes *Day 8: 3 Snowflakes *Day 9: 20 CPs *Day 10: 2 Snowflakes *Day 11: 1 level 5 potion of magic damage *Day 12: 3 Snowflakes *Day 13: 1 Wisdom of the Universe *Day 14: 3 Snowflakes *Day 15: 1 Bonus Architect *Day 16: 3 Snowflakes *Day 17: 100x Big Pack of XP (2000xp) *Day 18: 5 CPs Event Camps Compared to raids of common neutral camps, players get much more resources, experience, greater artifact & rune drop chances in single attack on these event camps. (About runes, read also "Dynamic rune drop in event camps"). *'''Christmas Tree [21-40]''' medium camp, 2 CPs needed to attack, contains frost cannons, changelings and ice commandos. **66.7% chance to find a Snowflake. **chance to find valuable & rare artifact **chance to find rune of earth **random resource type *'''Christmas Tree [41-60]''' hard camp, 3 CPs needed to attack, contains frost cannons, changelings and ice commandos. **100% chance to find a snowflake **chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact **chance to find rune of water **random resource type *'''Christmas Castle [?]''' Very hard camp, 5 CPs needed to attack, contains frost cannons, changelings and ice commandos. **100% chance to find 2 snowflakes **chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact **chance to find rune of air **random resource type **If exactly 3 players attack the Christmas Castle together, one of them will find a Goblin Mechanic. Dynamic rune drop in event camps After the start of the event, none of the event camps have any protection, they are free to be attacked on any gameworld. *Rune of earth (II) can be found in the 21-40 level Christmas Trees. *Rune of water (III) can be found in 41-60 level Christmas Trees, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found instead. *Rune of air (V) can be found in Christmas Castle camp, only after there are already common extreme camps in the gameworld. Until then, the highest rune available in common camps are found in Christmas Castle Snowflakes Snowflakes are the event currency. You can find them in event camps and portals, craft them in the Alchemist, and get them from the Advent Calendar. You can use them freely in the store to buy the following items, that come from other events. * 30 Snowflakes ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Eye_of_the_Beholder Eye of the Beholder] *20 Snowflakes ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Greedy_Goblins Stonegrinder] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Sisters_of_Light Wings of Light] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Eye_of_the_Beholder Trident of Destiny] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Lord_of_Darkness Bloodline Chalice] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Greedy_Goblins Marjorie's Jewel] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Sands_of_Oblivion Bea's Finery] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Sinister_Snake_event Heavy Crossbow] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Return_of_the_Fire_Dragon Eye of Terror] *14 Snowflakes ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Sinister_Snake_event Snake Eyes] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Sinister_Snake_event Ring of the Mighty Kotzian] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Full_Moon Chainbelt] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Pirates_of_Emporea Captain's Pride] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Tracks_in_the_Snow Frozen Javalin] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Sinister_Snake_event Sash of Knives] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Return_of_the_Fire_Dragon Scorching Lantern] *12 Snowflakes ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Death_from_the_Skies Snowstorm] ** [https://emporea.fandom.com/wiki/Eye_of_the_Beholder Let's Fight] Event Units '''1. Goblin Mechanic - '''The "Goblin Mechanic item" can be found in the Christmas Castle. Just click the item and Goblin Mechanic instantly joins your army. Stats: * upkeep: 50 * damage: 1000 (fire) * HP: 3000 * regeneration: 50 * resistance: 20 (fire) '''2. Stonegrinder''' - The "Stonegrinder item" can be bought in the event Shop for 20 Snowflakes. Just click the item in the Inventory + pay 10 000 iron and the Stonegrinder instantly joins your army. It is '''immortal''' unit: After the Stonegrinder dies, the Stonegrinder's item returns to the Inventory. With 10 000 iron you can resurrect the unit again, anytime. Stats: * upkeep: 200 * damage: 10 000 (physical) * HP: 10 000 * regeneration: 20 * resistance: 60 (cold) Event Achievements Note: these are all from other events but can be completed during Merry Christmas. *Goblin Mechanic Army *Stonegrinder Army *Mind Shackle level *Tentacle Crown level *Eye of the Beholder level Event Quest List